Although in today's World contact centers make use of a number of different channels of communication, voice calls still remain a popular channel for both inbound and outbound contact center traffic. However with that said, voice calls can encounter issues that affect the quality of a communication. For instance, delayed delivery of audio (e.g., audio data) for a voice call (known as latency) can lead to bad echo and the parties interrupting each other during the call. Generally speaking, one-way latency of greater than 150 milliseconds can negatively affect the quality of a call. While in other instances, variations in delay of audio delivery (known as jitter) can cause strange sound effects on the call. Further, audio loss caused by network congestion or loss of the network can cause interruptions in the call that are not typically recoverable. In fact, even one percent audio loss can significantly degrade a call. Thus, a need in the art exists for handling a call when call degradation occurs, especially in a business setting such as contact centers where loss of a call or poor call quality can negatively affect the success of the business. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure herein is presented.